TFA:Start Of A Love Story
by LightningStorm03
Summary: my first story about Transformers Animated Bee, Prowl and Bulkhead fall in love Bumblebee/OC, Prowl/OC and Bulkhead/OC I am really bad at summarys rated t for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Animated and its characters I only own my own OC's (Lightning Storm, Moonlight and Yoshi Queen)

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Girls

Lightning storm peered through the window while thinking of her friends back on Cybertron she was both happy but depressed at the same time, Lightning Storm stopped to listen to her older sister and Best friend talk about their favorite shows to past the time…

Lightning storm stood up at walked towards her sister Yoshi "We are nearing 'Earths' atmosphere "lightning storm quietly stood in front of the two known as moonlight and Yoshi.. "Great, Girls get ready for landing" Their leader said loudly "Sister you know we know what to do hehehe" the smallest bot said with a smirk on her face… Little did they knew they were in for a huge surprise

CRASH!

"Is every-bot still online?" calmly said Moonlight, the elder sister yelled in response but all Lightning storm could do was contact them with her special ability of talking to each other with her mind… lightning storm flew to her sister and friend to help them get up… "You guys alright? I heard voices outside I think it's the bots that live here to protect this planet..." "Well let's not get them to wait any longer, Come on" calmly said Firefly

Moonlight opened the doors to see three young bots, one near the age of her father and the other bot the age of her father's big Brother… They watched them as all jaws drop… They were all stunned to see them; the girls thought that Sentinel must have told the bots that they were femmes but apparently not.

Suddenly Lightning Storm ran back into the ship as fast as she could, all were wondering what she was doing… the femmes turned to the Autobots then Yoshi stepped up and gracefully said "Hi um I'm Yoshi this is Moonlight and my little sister Lightning Storm who ran back... in…" Embarrassed by her sister she went to grab Lightning storm. When they came out Lightning was holding the most cutest Cyber bear (Teddy Bear)

"I'm sorry" said Lightning Storm with a cute but sad look "I couldn't leave him there"

"Well since we have told you boys our names could you tell us yours?" Asked Yoshi

"Oh um I am Optimus Prime this is Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl and Bumblebee" Answered Optimus

Then Bumblebee Interrupted "Wait hold on a sec … We were told you girls were boys!?"

"Well you have been lied to" said Lightning storm

"Arggg I should have known not to trust JetFire and JetStorm" angrily answered Bee

"Hahahaha do you mean my brothers?" blushed Lightning Storm

"Wait whaaaaa?" Bee Looked very confused

"Well we should head back to base before dark" interrupted Optimus

All nodded and walked to the base…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Read You'll Find It Out

The time was 6:30 when they reached the base while they walked to the base they told more about themselves and soon they were the best of friends, when they reached the base Optimus told Prowl and Bumblebee to show the girls their rooms, while showing them around prowl told them to pick a room while bumblebee pulled him back to tell him something…

"Hehehe" Bumblebee said cheekily

"What?" Prowl answered

"You like her don't you…:3" Bumblebee did the evil cat face while answering

"WHAT! How...di...Did you um" Prowl said blushing

"Oh come on prowl, bulkhead and I saw you look at Moonlight's…"Bumblebee said before being cut off

"No! "Prowl Blushed intensely

"I wasn't looking at it the whole time…" Quietly said Prowl

Bumblebee only heard the last bit while walking back to the femmes

"Have you guys chosen your rooms yet" nicely said bee

"Yep just waiting for you guys to finish" said evilly by Lightning Storm then she laughed a bit…

"What?" Bee asked

"Lightning storm has the ability to go into anybots head and see/hear what they were thinking of but she rarely uses it and of course the ability to fly" answered Yoshi

"Wait did she go into my head?" asked bee

"Yes, but she won't tell us what she saw…" answered Moonlight

A little laugh came from both bee and Lightning Storm at the same time…

An hour later they were all settled in bumblebee and Lightning Storm were playing video games, Prowl was meditating with Moonlight and Yoshi was with bulkhead painting… (You can see where this is going X3)

Bumblebee and Lightning Storm were playing video games then suddenly bumblebee screamed!

"NO WAY! HOW DID YOU BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!?" Bumblebee said in a stunned tone

"Well I played video games a lot on Cybertron with Jetfire and Jetstorm" Lightning Storm said with a smirk

Bumblebee stood there with his mouth fully open while Lightning Storm giggled

"Well don't just stand there the winner needs a prize :3" Said Lightning

Bumblebee stood there wondering what the prize was going to be; He said that the winner gets a prize for he thought he would win, Then Bee leaned in a kissed her by that she was frozen solid she didn't know what to do, so she let it continue until Bee pulled away…

Bee saw her face (Shocked)

"Oh ah I didn't mean to hurt…"Bumblebee slowly backed away being cut off

"I don't mind, I-I kinda liked it "Lightning Storm blushed when she talked…

Back To Prowl and Moonlight:

"Thank you for letting me meditating with you the girls won't let me meditate without disruptions "Moonlight delightfully said

"No problem, but it isn't always this peaceful… usually by this time bumblebee would be annoying me, speaking about bumblebee he hasn't disturbed me in a while should we go and check?" asked prowl

"Sure there's no problem with that" Moonlight said standing up

Both bots walked to bumblebees room and in shock stared

Bee and lightning storm were on the couch about to kiss until they saw prowl and Moonlight at the entrance then Lightning Storm embarrassingly smiled and said "Well uh hi…." both smaller bots were sitting up properly on the couch …

"Well this is awkward we should go now" said Moonlight

Moonlight and prowl ran as fast as they could to their room slamming the door so no one could get in

"Who knew Bee and Lightning Storm would make it that far?" Prowl asked

"I did see lightning storm blushing a bit when she saw bee" answered Moonlight

"Hm I also have a secret I need to tell you" hesitantly said prowl

"Go ahead" said Moonlight

"Um I have this feeling that only you can bring apon me" nervously said prowl

"What are you saying?" Asked Moonlight

"I think I have a crush on you" Prowl blushed intensely

Right after that Moonlight leaned in and stole a kiss… Prowl let her take control of his feelings…

With Bulkhead and Yoshi:

"I like you're Painting "said Yoshi

"Thanks the rest think of it as some boring activity except for Sari" Bulkhead said while holding up his painting

"Well I think this is very nice, If only my brothers would do this sometimes" said Yoshi

"JetFire and JetStorm?" Bulkhead asked

"Yep" Yoshi replied

"I never knew you and Lightning storm were Jetfire and Jetstorm's sisters "said Bulk

"Well we aren't physically related actually… Lightning Storm Doesn't knows this but we are..." Nervously said Yoshi

"Adopted?" Bulk ended

"Yes, But don't tell Lightning Storm… she will go crazy" said Yoshi

"Ok, Does JetFire and Jetstorm know?" Asked Bulk

"Yes" Answered Yoshi

"Sooo do you wanna take a break and get some oil?" She Asked

"Sure!" yelled Bulk

Suddenly as Yoshi stepped down the ramp her heel of her shoe got caught, She was about to fall when Bulkhead caught her….They stared into each other's blue like gem eyes then they kissed 3

**Authors note**

"Aww how cute they all kissed their love of their life…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Surprise Vist

No one knew that the elite guard were visiting early to check up on the new recruits, trust me every one was surprised…

As the ship landed the crew left the ship Blurr was the first to come out then Magnus, JetFire, JetStorm and Jazz

Optimus ran outside and said "What the frag are you doing here so early!?"

"Well we are here to check up on the femmes Ultra Magnus's orders" Magnus answered

"How long are you staying here?" Asked O.P

"An Earth week" Replied Magnus

Optimus nodded and lead them inside where they found Bee and Lightning on the couch watching television

JetFire and JetStorm Yelled of Excitement of their sister

"Sister we missed you, though you have only been away for a few Mega cycles" Said JetFire

Lightning Storm turned to hug them

"I missed you guys too! "Lightning replied

Then Blurr joined their convocation

"_HiBumblebeehiLightningStormimnotsureifyouremembermebutimBlurr_"Blurr said in his speedy voice

Lightning Storm look confused not knowing what he just said

Then Blurr repeated in a slower voice Bee taught him "Hi-BumbleBee-hi-Lightning-Storm-I'm-not-sure-you-remember-me-but-I'm-Blurr"

"I still remember you Blurr it has only been three days" Lightning said with a grin on her face

All laughed until JetFire and JetStorm stole Lightning Storm away from Bumblebee to play Jet-tag

Bumblebee sighed

"What's-Wrong?" Blurr asked confused by the look on Bee's face

"Have you ever been in love? "Bee asked

"What?" Blurr confusedly said

"Have you ever liked a femme? "Bee repeated

"Yea why? " Blurr replied

"Ah no reason I'll tell ya later "Bee lied

Yoshi and Bulkhead soon walked out of their painting room, while walking down the hall they heard Optimus talking to Magnus about the femmes behind a locked door, they just ignored and continued to the common room

Bulk and Yoshi sat on the couch next to Blurr and Bee


End file.
